


Thoughts

by Thinker90



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Mitchell copes with his experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Tossing and turning in his bed, Gray Mitchell, tried to fall asleep. It was two months since the Isla Nubla incident, and it still kept him up as much as it had two days after. There was no sleep to be bad this night. Getting up, he went to the door. He opened it quietly as his door tended to creak. Wandering around the house he found himself occupied by a hundred thoughts. Thoughts about the park. After all was said and done, how did one return to their normal lives and routines? How was he expected to pay attention in class when at every large noise, he expected a large monster appear out of nowhere? With every fast movement caught in the corner of his eye, a hungry velociraptor flashed in his mind? The therapists said talking about it would help. It didn't. He still woke up screaming from nightmares of attack on the gyrosphere. Of his brother being killed. His breathing speeded up.

His feet carried him to Zach's door. Zach, who normally ignored him, had become his rock. He unlike mom or dad, or the damned therapist, understood. He never offered platitudes. Just the sort of acceptance he'd been wanting from his older brother his entire life. As he walked in he noticed Zach was already awake. The older boy lifted his covers and patted the space beside him. Wasting no time, Gray crawled in. With Zach's arm curled around him, he knew, as his eyes flitted shut, there would be no thoughts to harm him this night.


End file.
